<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>脑洞 by loveloki123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752865">脑洞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123'>loveloki123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, 幻想空间</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>主要讲了汤姆终于发现了粉丝yy他的程度。。（坏笑）他被吓坏了。<br/>cp乱炖（汤姆、奇异、洛基、ladyloki）<br/>……这篇是突然而来的脑洞，很快就摸完了，不是很长。<br/>大概会有些跳跃？<br/>不知道有没有人会看，但还是希望大家喜欢啦！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston/Doctor Strange, Tom Hiddleston/LadyLoki, Tom Hiddleston/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>脑洞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汤姆醒来的时候，发现自己在一个十分密闭的空间里。他四处望望，眼到之处都是一片耀眼的白。他贴在四壁上摸索起来，没有门窗，墙面上也没有任何缝隙。<br/>
“有人吗？”他拍着墙壁问，但是声音好像被什么吞噬了，很快淡远了，只剩下缥缈的回音。<br/>
“怎么回事……”汤姆喊得累了，他耷拉着眼角，贴着墙边坐好，手指毫无目的的在身侧的地板上画着旋儿。不知道过了多久，久到汤姆觉得自己已经睡了一觉。突然，脚下的地板开始剧烈晃动，轰隆隆的震颤，汤姆觉得自己在凭空出现了虚影。一阵更强烈的光线刺得他闭紧了双眼，再睁开时……他发现自己好像回家了……？<br/>
……<br/>
此时他躺在沙发上，一只冰凉的手正顺着他的脖子滑进衣领。“啊！”汤姆吓了一跳，身子弹起来回头看，发现手的主人，竟然是……“洛基？！”<br/>
幽绿色眸子蹙起来，洛基显然对于汤姆如此的反应十分不满，但只是过了几秒，便又将嘴角勾起来，笑吟吟的注视着他。<br/>
这让汤姆更觉得害怕。<br/>
“嗨……”他犹豫着对眼前的人打招呼，试探性地问了一个很没头脑的问题，至少在洛基看来是很没头脑的，只见汤姆那两片薄薄的嘴唇开了又合，最后竟然只问出了，“你真的是洛基吗？”<br/>
洛基无语了，翻了个巨大又漂亮的白眼，一把扽住汤姆的领子将他扯到眼前，低沉的声线从喉咙里发出来，“不然，你觉得呢？”<br/>
当洛基刚说完这句话，“轰！”的一声，四周的一切又变成了漆黑一片，只有洛基和汤姆还保持着原来的姿势不变，他们像是定住了。<br/>
但是汤姆能听到除了他们之外的一种声音……</p><p>“怎么突然要写洛基日汤姆了吗？”<br/>
“天哪，写到这里突然觉得还是基更攻一点……”</p><p>什么……声音？<br/>
……<br/>
紧跟着，汤姆觉得自己的意识像被抽离了又被狠命的塞回来，脑海中一阵天旋地转。<br/>
“唔……呜。”等回过了神，下身的刺痛感和快感让他控制不住的呻吟，“啊……”怎么那么热，额前耷拉下来的一缕卷发也被汗水润湿了，他发现自己现在搂着一具结实精瘦的肉体……而那具身体正在自己体内进出着，冲刺的速度显然已经到了最后阶段。<br/>
“oh my goodness……”他正躺在床上，被洛基压着干。</p><p>“不要……”汤姆绝望的哼一声，他攥紧了洛基的手臂，达到了高潮。同时洛基也射在了他的屁股里。<br/>
一瞬间，画面又僵住了。<br/>
“等等。”<br/>
那个场景外的声音又出现了，<br/>
“会不会太快了？”<br/>
“中间……少了些过程。”</p><p>“啊……”汤姆毛茸茸的脑袋上有一双修长又漂亮的手，在难耐的抚弄着。等汤姆再回过神来，他发现自己嘴里含着……洛基的……“呕。”他没忍住吐了出来，下意识地回咽着口水，紧跟着五官又扭到一起。</p><p>“他怎么回事？”<br/>
“会被洛基打死吧……”</p><p>到底是谁在说话，汤姆正委屈地想，又被扯着头发顶进了嗓子眼里。洛基真的好大，在他嘴里不停的挺弄着，磨的他的咽喉火辣辣的痛，他控制不住的干呕，但是好像只能给施虐者增加更多的快感。眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的流出来，他好像变成了一个专门取精的工具……<br/>
……</p><p>“哦！”身体一栽，汤姆吓得从地上爬起来。他环顾四周，发现自己还待在白房子里。他叫了声，“洛基？”又赶紧捂住嘴。怕万一真的再把洛基叫过来了怎么办……所以，刚才都是假的？他低头摸了摸自己身上的衣服，完好无损。</p><p>“喂！”汤姆大吼，“放我出去！”他忍不住有点生气，刚才他和洛基的事情如果是假的，但那触感又太真实了些……想到这，他不禁又有点脸红，他从来没想过自己和男人做那种事……<br/>
没有回音。<br/>
“放我出去，这是什么鬼地方！”汤姆狠命的踢了墙壁一脚，忽然一切都变成了螺旋形，像是经过搅拌混合起来的颜料，汤姆被一股巨大的吸引力给吸进了这漩涡的风眼里。</p><p>“ohmygod！”他四肢着地的趴在地上，毫无防护，给他摔的够呛。<br/>
“感觉如何？”熟悉的声音，汤姆看见……本尼？<br/>
“我早跟你说过不要再来地球，如果你不听话我们一定会采取措施。”奇异博士踱到汤姆身边，继续用质问的语气，“听懂了吗，洛基？”<br/>
洛基？汤姆低头看到自己的衬衫也变成了黑色，这他才后知后觉……看着本尼披着的红色斗篷，“你是奇异博士？”<br/>
“是。”奇异简短的回答完，好像又有了新的谈话对象，朝楼梯走过去。“洛基”……汤姆听到了索尔和奇异聊天的声音。<br/>
……<br/>
这是什么奇怪的世界，汤姆从地上爬起来，他扫了扫身上沾的尘土。把索尔和奇异当成了背景板，对于他们在说什么，他毫不关心。汤姆悄悄的走向一边，睁大了眼睛，深呼吸，活动着肩膀，感觉体内蕴藏着一股极大的能量。就在他的手掌心盈现丝丝绿光时，一记重击，把他砸倒在地上，他挣巴了几下，怎么也爬不起来。<br/>
“弟弟，你得乖一点。”索尔走过来，拎走自己的锤子，他这是给“洛基”一记警告，也为了让奇异放心。<br/>
“哦，索尔，你们不是去找你父亲的吗？”奇异的声音突兀的插进来。<br/>
索尔扯着“洛基”的胳膊把他拽起来，汤姆揉了揉被那只“铁钳”抓过的手腕，“走，洛基。”索尔总是一副命令式的语气。<br/>
“等等，你不能把洛基带走。”奇异博士突然凭空划出了一条布满荆棘能量的光环，锁住了“洛基”的双手。<br/>
汤姆不解的看着这个东西，不明白奇异要做什么，他印象中这里洛基是和索尔一起出去寻找奥丁了。</p><p>“但这是另一个世界……”特殊的声音又出现了，这是在回答我的问题吗？在汤姆思前想后的同时，奇异和索尔好像也做出了决定，他被留下了。</p><p>古堡大门关上的瞬间，奇异把光索收了回去。<br/>
“这……”汤姆还没来得及说什么，下一秒就被奇异贴上来的嘴吻住了。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”一阵画外音的笑声魔音般钻进汤姆的脑袋里，他的意识又出现了断层。</p><p>“你还想继续吗？”<br/>
这次这个声音好像在问我？汤姆想，脑海里浮现出几幅他作为“洛基”时被奇异博士压在身下的样子，这些画面忽然放大，又忽然变幻……什么视角都有，还有特写。<br/>
“天哪！”汤姆觉得自己的头要裂了，“不要……”他无法接受好友进入自己身体的样子，“不要奇异。”</p><p>“那你想要本尼吗？”摸不着的声音充满邪恶的将尾音上扬，汤姆想如果这个声音的主人出现在自己面前，那ta一定面带微笑。</p><p>“魔鬼，你这个魔鬼！”汤姆脸涨得通红，他不由自主的握紧了拳头，站在原地气的发抖。</p><p>“你生气了吗？”那个声音顿了顿，继续道，“可是还没结束呢……”<br/>
静静的，随着最后一个字飘远了，汤姆的意识再次陷入了黑暗中。</p><p>“啊——！”等他再睁开眼睛，发现自己身处一个如梦似幻的场所，朦胧的月光透过整面的落地窗洒在地板上，淡淡的。阵阵微风，将两边的白纱吹的拂起来。而他，眼前有无数根纯色的金属条，他整个人被锁在一个巨大的鸟笼里。<br/>
“又来了……”汤姆崩溃的将双手都插进发丝里，他有点懂了他现在身处的这个“社会”，也懂了控制着自己的那个“声音”，所以才更加崩溃。<br/>
简直不能再崩溃了。</p><p>“吱呀——”月光照不到的地方，房门开了。汤姆无助的缩在鸟笼的角落里，盯着在黑暗中移动的那片更加黑暗的影子。这次又是谁呢……挖空脑袋想着，他有些泫然欲泣。如果那个“魔鬼”小心眼的话，刚才自己顶撞了ta一定会受到更加粗暴的对待。“呜……”汤姆没控制住自己哼出一声，那片影子听到后，定住了。接着朝汤姆靠近。<br/>
“角……”在那人逐渐走近月光时，汤姆率先看到了映在地上的影子，那两只高高昂起的犄角是属于谁，他再清楚不过了，又是洛基？抵触的同时，他还松了口气，至少不是什么他更加害怕的奇奇怪怪的东西。</p><p>所以你想的是什么“奇奇怪怪的东西”？画外音非常想吐槽，但是忍住了。因为不想破坏……<br/>
……<br/>
“哦……”淡漠的眼神，幽绿色的瞳孔，错不了。但……深色的口红和黑色却又闪耀着丝绒般墨绿色光泽的指甲……<br/>
“ladyloki……”汤姆喉咙哽动着。<br/>
“ladyloki”走近了关着汤姆的鸟笼，透过缝隙注视着缩成一团的男人。她的嘴撅起一个很Slay的弧度，她觉得现在汤姆的样子十分有趣，“你这么害怕我吗？”洛基冲汤姆勾勾手指。<br/>
鬼使神差般的，汤姆觉得自己的身体不听使唤了，他扶着笼子站起来，小心翼翼的朝她走过去。<br/>
洛基的样子好迷人，汤姆眨了眨眼睛，一股暧昧的气息让他迷失了，他能闻见洛基身上的味道。他大着胆子将两只手覆在洛基的手上，滑腻的触感，汤姆把脸贴上去嗅着，然后伸出舌头糯糯的舔弄洛基的指尖。<br/>
洛基把汤姆的手打下去，修长的手指探进汤姆嘴巴里，扯拽他的舌头，指甲压在粉红湿润的嫩肉上逐渐用力。<br/>
对于汤姆吃痛哀求的表情，她受用极了。“哼，贱男人。”洛基另一只手薅住汤姆的领带，从笼子的缝隙中使劲拽出来，看着他被迫贴在金属条上而变得扭曲的五官，“丑死了。”洛基哼一声，撒手扭身，踱到床边坐下，用冷淡的声线命令道：“爬过来。”</p><p>鸟笼应声开启了一扇小门。<br/>
汤姆深吸口气，跪在地上，接着两只手臂发力，听话的爬到洛基脚边。</p><p>“给我舔。”洛基翘起脚，汤姆的额头已经渗出了些微细密的汗珠，他如获至宝的捧着洛基的赏赐，颔首贴上去。<br/>
……<br/>
“轰”的一声，汤姆睁开眼睛，发现自己又回到了明晃晃的白色房间里。他皱紧了眉头，回忆他刚刚不是还和洛基……想到ladyloki，他率先红了脸，心中郁结至极。</p><p>“失望了？”这个时候冒出来的声音明显是幸灾乐祸。</p><p>汤姆将手臂环绕在胸前，红着脸颊嘴硬：“没、没有。”</p><p>“切。”画外音不屑极了，然后“哈哈哈哈。”大笑，“相信我，后续的内容你也不会喜欢的。”</p><p>“所以，到底是谁给你的权力，让我到这来……”汤姆还没说完，又一阵狂风席卷而来将他的身体都吹散了。</p><p>“呜……”恢复知觉的瞬间，汤姆便嘤咛一声，敏感点被持续不断地撞击着，他把身下的床单都抓出了一道道褶子。<br/>
“oh，fuck！”身后的人发出十分舒爽的音调，一边撞击的更用力了几分。</p><p>“嗯？？”汤姆费力的扭身，ladyloki的指甲深深掐进了他的臀肉里，还没等汤姆来得及惊诧，他就被托着身子换了个姿势。<br/>
他现在面对面被ladyloki压在身下。从她裆部的皮裤连接出来的巨大阴茎还在“噗呲噗呲”的抽动着，汤姆发现自己的脚腕也被固定住了，有一根金属链卡在两只脚环中间。<br/>
被发现走神了，洛基一巴掌抽在汤姆的脸颊上，她的黑色长发垂下来，扫在汤姆的肩膀上，痒痒的。</p><p>这就是那个声音所谓的“后续的内容我不会喜欢……”<br/>
不知道过了多久，汤姆已经被ladyloki操的晕晕乎乎的，那根东西才总算抽出去了。</p><p>好累……汤姆躺在柔软的床垫上，感觉身下被动来动去的。张开有些疲惫的眼皮，他发现洛基正扶着自己的阴茎准备坐进去……<br/>
这个举动让他的脸瞬间又燃的像火烧一样，被洛基紧致湿热的包裹住，这快感无法形容。调整好姿势，洛基像骑马一样，开始在汤姆身上运动。玩的爽了，她还俯下身来贴在汤姆光裸的胸膛上，她明艳又高傲的脸孔与他凑得那么近。汤姆的思想都漏了一拍，紧跟着心脏开始狂跳。洛基胸前的两团柔软黏在他的胸前，汤姆的眼眶开始泛红了。洛基嘲弄般注意到他的视线，抓起他的两只手覆在自己的胸前揉搓起来。<br/>
接着又没尽兴似的，将整个胸部贴在汤姆的脸上……</p><p> </p><p>“你流鼻血了……”<br/>
汤姆抬起手来抹了抹鼻子，发现什么也没有。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈……”<br/>
“别笑了！你觉得自己这样做很有趣吗？”汤姆很想从自己身边抓到什么东西朝着态度恶劣的虚空掷出去，但是他失败了，这间屋子里除了他以外什么都没有。<br/>
……<br/>
“放我出去……”汤姆意识到自己不可能强势起来，于是降下音调打算商量。<br/>
“不可能。”虚幻的声音回答很干脆。</p><p>“为什么？”<br/>
“因为这是我的幻想世界……”</p><p>“那我也是你的幻想？”<br/>
“不，你确有其人。”</p><p>话音刚落，又一阵白光将汤姆吞没了。</p><p>隔着一扇门，熙攘的人群在外面沸腾，紧接着汤姆被人引着来到了户外。开门的瞬间，久违的自然光照的他睁不开眼。<br/>
“嗨，汤姆！<br/>
一声声呼唤，熟悉的感觉。马上有笔和纸递到自己面前，他娴熟的接过来签上自己的名字。<br/>
“你刚才的表演实在是太棒了！”<br/>
汤姆应和着粉丝热情的话语，日常生活好像一度已经离他很远了，他抬起手臂把垂到额前的卷发向后抓了抓，立马引来一阵尖叫。他知道现在有无数双眼睛和无数支手机对准自己。<br/>
“嘿。”一个声音打断了他的遐想，一幅画递到他手里。<br/>
“天哪，”汤姆蓝色的大眼睛由上而下的端详着这幅画，他的睫毛在阳光的映照下更显得暖洋洋、毛茸茸，“画的很赞。”<br/>
”这是法师组。”粉丝指着给他解释，“洛基、奇异博士、猩红女巫……”接着抹了红色指甲油的调皮手指点着三人身后的一处，那里藏着一个小小的，“ladyloki！”<br/>
汤姆目光跟随着女士的手，还注意到ladyloki身边有一只作为装饰元素的金色精致的鸟笼……突然而来的战栗感顺着脊椎爬上来，他觉得手臂上的汗毛都要立起来了。</p><p>他抬头正对上粉丝热忱的视线，脑子里嗡的一声，似乎在幻境中看到自己又回到了四面皆是耀眼白色的空间里。<br/>
他慌乱的环顾四周，只要是对视上的眼睛，都将他扯进各种各样的“房子”里，不知道是不是今天日头格外强烈的缘故，汤姆的SD很早就结束了。</p><p>“我的粉丝纯洁又无害……”坐在回家的车上，汤姆不断地念叨。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>